Mi felicidad
by joya blanca
Summary: El reencuentro de ben x julie y su boda traera nuevas oportunidades para unos para otros darce cuenta de cosas que preferirian ignorar..¿Podrán ken y devlin encontrar su propia felicidad?
1. Chapter 1

Mi felicidad

Ben 10 no me pertenece.

Capitulo 1

Era sábado por la tarde, gwen II, Kenny y Devlin estaban bajo el cuidado de su Tía Sunny.

-bueno niños yo voy a estar en la computadora, vean la tele sin hacer ruido, ¿ok?

-si tía.

Gwen II tomo el control de un lado y kenny con la ayuda de devlin del otro, el forcejeo no duro mucho y la morena molesta se fue a ver TV en su habitación.

-¡Enciéndela rápido! Los sumos golpeadores van a comenzar en 5 minutos.

-OK… (el joven tennyson sintonizo el canal indicado para ver el programa)…comerciales…va para largo… ¿hablemos de algo por mientras?

-Bueno.

Tenían mucho de que hablar…Muchas cosas habían pasado desde el día en que devlin se unió a la familia Tennyson…

Primero ben tennyson después de muchoooo tiempo comenzó a salir con una chica que conoció en un bar. (Una julie no se que…)

Luego Kevin 11.000 escapo por milésima vez del proyector y en vez de destruir a Ben 10.000 lo ayudo a derrotar a Lucubra evitando que la raza humana se extinguiera y ganando una 3° oportunidad con el mismísimo salvador del mundo como oficial custodio..

-lo más raro de todo es que creo que el esta coqueteando con tu tía Gwendolyn.

-¿Qué?... ¡¿Qué? Eso no lo digas ni de broma dev, mi tía no es el tipo de persona que saldría con alguien como…. (Kenny se contuvo la siguiente frase podría ser muy hiriente)….con…olvidado.

-Con alguien como mi viejo, un criminal.

-¡glup! No era eso lo que quería decir.

-No hay razón para que te excuses, yo también me lo he preguntado es más… (Miro fijamente al moreno)… ¿Por qué ben acepto darle esta nueva oportunidad?, tengo entendido que en el pasado le dieron una segunda oportunidad y la desaprovecho...¿por que siguen insistiendo?

-No lo se…..mmmm… (Cerro los ojos por un momento pensativo)…Papá me dijo que eso fue por que después de su segunda transformación se desequilibro…me dijo que no era su culpa y que si se volvía en nuestra contra el mismo lo mandara a un lugar peor que el proyector.

-MMM….Eso espero….de todos modos no me importa.

Kenny no podía evitar ver la disimulada sonrisa de devlin, el sabia que no era así, le importaba muchísimo y a pesar de todo le dolía muchísimo verlo así…Antes que el mismo pudiera racionalizar lo que estaba haciendo, le dio un calido abrazo.

-suéltame… ¡que me sueltes!

-Desahógate…. (De forma preventiva subió el volumen)...No puedes vivir con toda esa tristeza adentro.

-¿estas loco?...déjate de bromas y suéltame.

-gwen II esta con el volumen alto y tía sunny usa audífonos…nadie te va a escuchar, desahógate.

El quiso soltarse pero el otro niño no lo dejo, intento contenerse lo mejor que pudo, se decía mentalmente que no lo hiciera pero….ese abrazo era tan calido tan acogedor que los sollozos pasaron a un llanto desgarrador….

El gracias a su mitad adonita siempre supo que "algo" andaba mal en su progenitor, el quería ayudarlo pero no sabia como…por mucho tiempo el se culpo de esta situación (incluso llegando a hacerse daño a si mismo), ocultar su propio dolor e intentar solucionar los problemas de los demás se volvió común para el…Llorar era tan bueno, como si se lavara su alma.

-¿Por qué?... (Dijo secándose las lagrimas)… ¿Por qué hiciste eso?

-no lo se...Es que….no soporto verte triste.

Ambos se miraron a los ojos, ese extraño sentimiento, ese sentimiento que no debería estar ahí, que no era correcto, tan calido tan reconfortante tan lleno de ese no se que…

-mira, terminaron los comerciales.

-¡al fin!

Cada niño recobro su Posición original en el sofá.

-¿kenny?

-¿sip?

-lo que paso hace rato nunca paso ¿OK?

-¿De que hablas? Hasta lo que yo recuerdo estuvimos viendo comerciales.

Devlin sonrió y continuaron viendo el programa como si nada hubiera pasado.


	2. Chapter 2

Mi felicidad

Ben 10 no me pertenece.

Capitulo 2

Pasaron los meses, el extraño sentimiento continuaba pero ninguno le hacia mucho caso, tenían cosas más graves en las que pensar…

-Tiene que ser una broma.

-¡si solo regresaron hace unos meses!... (Dijo exasperada la joven morena)… ¿no deberían pensarlo mejor?

Ahí estaban kenny, gwen II y Emili una niña de 8 años nacida de la última cita antes ben y julie rompieran por segunda vez (la primera fue en la preparatoria, la que dio paso a la relación de ben con kai, nacimiento de los 2 primeros hijos de ben y posterior divorcio)

-Lo hemos pensado mucho y hemos decidido que ya no queremos esperar más.

-¡HURRA! Mis papás van a estar juntos al fin.

-Si no hay de otra por mi parte no me opongo.

-Así es tesoro….seremos una familia….¿kenny te sientes bien?

El moreno estaba en shock, no podía creer lo que estaba pasando, esto tenía que ser una pesadilla…

-Ken hijo, ¿te sientes bien?

-¿de verdad quieres saber que me pasa?

El niño con una cara llena de furia apunto a la asiática que lo miraba desconcertada.

-¡¿Quieres saber mi maldita opinión?...Esta es la idea más mierda que has tenido en tu puta vida….¿Cómo SE TE OCURRE REEMPLAZAR A MI MADRE CON ESA?

-¡KENNETH CONTROLA TU LENGUAJE!

-Kenny yo no pretendo tomar el lugar de kai, yo quiero mucho a tu papá y me gustaría ser tu amiga.

-¡¿AMIGOS? YO ESCOJO BIEN MIS AMISTADES

Antes que cualquiera pudiera detenerlo, el se fue corriendo de ahí, entre lagrimas se fue a su habitación, cerro con llave, se tapo con las sabanas y no quiso dejar entrar a nadie….Lloro hasta quedarse dormido, hasta que oyó un golpeteo.

-ya dije que no quiero salir ni para cenar.

-Kenny ábreme….yo también duermo aquí ¿lo olvidas?

El joven tennyson se levanto de la cama y le abrió la puerta, devlin entro con una caja de pizza y sentaron cada uno en su respectiva cama.

-Escuche que no cenaste… (Con una sonrisa abrió la caja y le paso un trozo)…yo tampoco así que pensé que tal vez querías comer conmigo.

-gracias.

-¿Qué te pasa?

-prefiero no hablar… ¡que bien tiene anchoas!

-si claro…mmmm.

-¿te cuerdas de Mis hermanos Jaylin y Levin? ¿La que fue adoptada por gwendolyn y el hijo que mi viejo tuvo con una mutante terrestre?

-¿La pelinegra con mechón negro que resulto ser la hija biología de Kevin con mi tía gwen, y el mini Kevin con pañuelo en la cabeza? ¿Los que nacieron en el mismo día y año que tu?...no lo siento, no me acuerdo para nada de ellos.

-¿Sabes? Cuando tu tía Gwen y mi viejo comenzaron a salir, jaylin le incomodo un poco, a mi me dio algo de…alegría por que se notaba que a pesar de todo se querían, pero Lev estaba descontrolado…. ¡¿Cómo te atreves a reemplazar a mi madre con esa?

Esas ultimas palabras se quedo helado, eran las mismas palabras que le había gritado a Julie….El solo pensar que estaba al nivel de Lev le producía escalofríos.

-Para hacerte corta la historia: Cuando estaba más calmado le explique que gwen no quería tomar el lugar de nada ni de nadie, que ella amaba nuestro padre y que seria egoísta no permitirle ser feliz después de tantos años de soledad.

Ante estas palabras kenny no pudo sonrojarse, nunca se había dado cuenta que devlin era bueno para dar consejos…tal vez por los años de preocuparse más por lo que le pasaba a los demás….Comieron lo que pudieron en silencio, hasta que la caja quedo vacía.

-bueno mejor llevo esto a la basura…. (Tomo la caja y se levanto)…nos vemos más rato.

El se quedo pensando profundamente en lo que había echo, sus padres llevaban mucho tiempo divorciados y Julie era tan buena con ellos, no le gustaba admitirlo pero ella le agradaba mucho.

-Tal vez fui egoísta….papá se ve muy feliz cuando esta con ella.

Al pasar de las semanas, kenny decidió darle una oportunidad a su futura madrastra, al final se dio cuenta que no era tan mala y hasta llegaron a ser amigos.


	3. Chapter 3

Mi felicidad

Ben 10 no me pertence

Capitulo3

-Al fin solos…. ¿tienes todo?

-películas de los vengadores galácticos, dulces, galletas y refrescos ¡listos!

Al fin todo parecía ir bien, Kevin se había echo parte del equipo de ben (volvieron a ser amigos, en esos momentos estaban comprando el traje de novio junto a Maxwell)

Kai y julie se volvieron amigos (en esos momentos estaban comprando el vestido de novia junto a Gwendolyn, Emili y gwen II)

Si por primera vez en semanas estaban totalmente solos, sin nada más por resolver, o por lo menos ellos creían...

-que efectos especiales tan malos, las películas de charles chaplin tenían mejor sonido.

-shhhh….eso no es lo importante, la trama es excelente.

-"trama", esta para el "oscar" ja ja ja.

-¡ya cállate!...pásame las galletas.

-no quiero… (El niño de 11 tomo el paquete y le saco la lengua)…consíguete las tuyas.

-¡voy a comerme esas galletas te guste o no!

-eso lo veremos.

Sin rendirse jalaron el paquete hasta que este se abrió, dejando a las galletas de chocolate esparcidas en la alfombra.

-que desastre….¡mira lo que hiciste!

-¿yo? ..naaa, mejor limpiemos esto.

Limpiaron lo más rápido que pudieron, pero sin siquiera pensarlo sus manos se encontraron…Ese roce, fue de solo unos segundos pero fue suficiente para hacer que ambos se sonrojaran, retiraron las manos y sin saber que decir estuvieron mirándose por mucho rato.

-eeee….acabo de recordar que hay más galletas en la cocina, termina de limpiar.

Ojos verdes fue a la cocina, mientras que ojos azules termino de limpiar, ellos sabían, desde hace tiempo que había "algo" que ninguno quería admitir, en silencio terminaron la película, era silencio incomodo.

-Hey dev, ¿me consideras tu hermano adoptivo o tu mejor amigo?

-mejor amigo, ¿Por qué preguntas?

Kenny se veía notablemente nervioso, devlin quiso levantarse para buscar más papas fritas pero su mejor amigo lo detuvo y lo volvió a sentar.

-Desde que tengo razón…. (Dijo el moreno con cierta timidez y sonrojado)...mi papá me enseño que hay que ser valiente…enfrentar lo que uno le pasa…que es lo esencial para ser un gran héroe.

El pelinegro pensó en preguntarle el por que de ese discurso pero decidió guardar silencio, el castaño estaba muy serio, prefirió no interrumpir.

-Desde que te vi por primera vez sentí algo….que nunca sentí antes por nadie….yo no sabia si debía decírtelo o no….pero….pero creo que tu sientes lo mismo que yo.

El corazón de ambos latía a mil, estaban nerviosos, lo siguiente podría definir sus vidas de manera definitiva.

-Admito que siento algo….podría ser una confusión, ¿Qué pasa si nos confundimos?

-he pensado mucho en eso….hay una posibilidad de que no esa "eso", como ya dije, he pensado mucho en eso y solo se me ocurre un método para saber si es eso o no.

-¿Qué es?

-un beso.

-¡¿ESTAS DEMENTE?

-Mira, si no sentimos nada, no hay de que preocuparse y si…si….si sentimos algo….seguimos como amigos sin volverlo ni a pensar

-¡huf!...mmmm….no se me ocurre nada mejor que hacer.

Ambos cerraron los ojos , acercándose lentamente, con muchos nervios unieron sus labios en su tímido beso, describir esa sensación con palabras era imposible, era una mezcla de emoción, sorpresa, un sentimiento agradable con un poco de incertidumbre..

-¿sentiste algo?

-para nada ¿y tu tampoco?

-tampoco

Ambos sabían que era mentira, pero que otra cosa podían hacer, la sociedad, sus respectivos padres, etc.….no les permitirían NUNCA estar juntos…Una mentirita piadosa que no hace daño a nadie.

-¡Que bueno! Por que nunca bueno ya sabes…ja ja ja.

-Si…..esto jamás paso.

-olvidando.

¿Qué otra cosa podían hacer? Solo amigos fueron, son y serán por siempre.


	4. Chapter 4

Mi felicidad

Ben 10 no me pertenece.

Capitulo 4

Faltaban unas horas para la tan esperada boda, todos en el cuartel de los tennyson estaban nerviosos.

-¿se puede saber por que tengo que ir a su matrimonio? Acuérdate que fue el que te encerró.

-Cálmate enano y quédate quieto, arrendarte este traje y convencer a tu madre para que te dejara venir son las dos cosas más difíciles que me ha tocado hacer.

-Por lo menos no me veo como un pastel de crema pisado como jay.

-¡Ahora si te voy a matar!

Antes que la pelinegra le dejara la cara como tapete a Lev, gwendolyn apareció y los separo con un muro de mana.

-¡basta ya! No es momento para peleas, ¿Dónde esta devlin?

-Esta con gwen y emili tratando de que salga de su habitación.

Unos dormitorios más allá estaban los tres niños tratando de hacer que el primogénito del salvador del mundo saliera.

-¡NO VOY A SALIR! ¡LARGENCE!

-¡VAMOS KEN NO ES MOMENTO DE ESTUPIDECES VAMOS A LLEGAR TARDE!

-¡VAMOS HERMANITO! ¡NO PUEDO RETRASARME POR TI SOY LA NIÑA FLOR!

-Eso sonó sumamente egoísta hermanita.

-La pura verdad, es el matrimonio de mis papá y yo seré la bellísima niña flor ¡aunque tenga que sacarlo a patadas para no llegar tarde!

-Calmadas la dos, vallan a terminaran de arreglarse que yo lo convenceré.

Ambas niñas no estaban muy convencidas de dejarle esto al pelinegro, después de un rato decidieron dejarlo solo….Dando un fuerte respiración toco la puerta.

-¡LARGUENCE!

-Las chicas ya se fueron…ábreme la puerta.

-¡NI POR TODO EL ORO DEL MUNDO!

-No quiero obligarte a hacer algo que no quieras es solo que… (Se saco su corbata y la escondió en su bolsillo)…deje mi corbata ahí adentro.

-¿ya la buscaste en otros lados?

-si, este el único lugar en donde no busque…..ábreme ¿porfa?

La puerta lentamente se abrió, el joven levin con toda naturalidad entro (dejando la puerta cerrada tras de si), kenny se encontraba tapado hasta la cabeza pero dev no le dio mucha importancia e hizo como si la buscara.

-¿la encontraste?

-no todavía….ahí esta, nos vemos en la iglesia ken 10.

-¿no te preocupa que yo este tapado así?

-Normalmente si…mi instinto me dice que lo mejor es dejarte solo, bueno adiós.

-Espera….si me destapo ¿te vas a reír?

- mmmm…solo hay un modo de saberlo.

Ojos azules tiro de la sabana, encontrándose con el futuro héroe usando un smoking rosa oscuro y con un peinado gominado.

-¿ni una carcajada? ¿Ni sarcasmo?

-No lo veo divertido… (Con una cara de preocupación le tomo las manos)….somos amigos, puedes decirme lo que sea que te preocupe, todo tiene solución.

-Quieren que salga vestido así y que sea el que lleva las argollas.

-¿Qué? ¿QUE? ¡Hay no tiene que ser una broma! Ja ja ja

-¡No te rías! Mi prima Sully y el rufián de tu hermanito me estuvieron haciendo bromas todo el día, ¡hasta fotos me sacaron!

-ja ja ja….hay ya me calme… ¿te refieres a la hija de tu tío Kenneth? No debe

Preocuparte lo que ellos hagan no te afecta para nada.

-¿olvidas cuando….

Flash back

Una pelirroja de ojos cafés acompañada de lev, se acercaban sigilosamente a donde el moreno se probaba el traje que ha sido pasado de padres a hijos tennyson.

-¿Lista la cámara? A la 1…2….3…. ¡Sorpresa!

Ante la cara de espanto de kenny, la puerta de su dormitorio y un flash lo dejo casi ciego.

-¡te agarramos con los pantalones abajo! ¡Directo a facebook!

-¡TE VOY MOLER A GOLPES!

-¿Adonde crees que vas primito?

Sully con un látigo de mana le hizo calzón chino a su primo, mientras el pelinegro se reía y apuntaba a la victima de la broma.

-ja ja ja ja….¡Tómale otra foto!

-¡no faltaba más!...(saco su celular)…sonrie.

Regresando del flash back

-ella siempre me saca encara lo inteligente que es, que es la favorita de nuestra bisabuela junto a las Tías Gwendolyn y Sunny….¡hora que tiene a ese rufian al lado me hace la vida imposible por 2!

-Lastima que ella logro llegar a tiempo y que lev se va después de la boda.

-¿ahora lo ves? Si salgo esos dos me van a hacer la vida imposible ¡televisada a todo el universo!

-MMMM…La cosa esta grave y puedes faltar…lo que puedes hacer es…

Unos golpes se escucharon, al ver que aún seguían con las manos tomadas se alejaron, devlin fue casi de su salto a abrir la puerta.

-¿quien es?

-Soy su adorada tía Sunny.

-Y su preciosa prima Sully.

-no pueden entrar es que …que…que…

-estoy muy enfermo.

Devlin se llevo la sorpresa de su vida al ver a kenny metido en la cama, con pijama tiritando y con una cara de enfermo inigualable.

-¿Enfermo? esto tengo que verlo.

La puerta se abrió, la aprendiz de maga al ver el estado de su primo le dio asco y se fue, la adonita disfrazada al tomarle la temperatura a su sobrino decidió que lo mejor era dejarlo en casa.

-No se preocupen yo me quedo a cuidarlo.

-ok… (Miro su reloj y comenzó a gritar hacia fuera.)…necesitamos otro que lleve las argollas….¡LEVIN! ¡LEVIN ETHAN ES TU DIA DE SUERTE!

La puerta se cerro y una vez que se fueron todos el "enfermo" se sintió lo suficientemente repuesto para ver la ceremonia por TV en el living.


	5. Chapter 5

Mi felicidad

Ben 10 no me pertenece

Capitulo 5

Desde su sofá devlin y kenny veían con atención la TV, un evento que a pesar de ser sumamente meloso es importante para toda su familia…

La boda del año, mejor dicho del siglo…El segundo matrimonio de ben tennyson con miles de invitados y admiradores de todo tipo, los reporteros seguían minuto a minuto la espectacular boda.

-Podemos ver a los famosos de toda la galaxia se han reunido para….un momento me informan que ya van a salir de la iglesia.

Un zum de la cámara mostraba a los recién casados ben y Julie Tennyson salir de la iglesia (acompañados de miles de flash y fuegos artificiales), detrás de ellos salían los familiares, amigos, etc….

-ben, julie unas palabras antes de irse de luna de miel, para TV Mundial.

-¡Es el día más maravilloso de mi vida!... (Tomo a su esposa de la cintura y le dio un caluroso beso)…gracias a todos por venir…lamento no poder decir más pero ya nos tenemos que ir.

-Esas fueron las primeras palabras de la feliz pareja, soy Jennifer Nocturna ¡vamos contigo Jim!

-soy Jim James con la opinión del publico de la boda, señora que opina de…

-Suficiente de cosas melosas por hoy… (Kenny tomo el control y apago la TV)… ¡tanta cursilería junta no es buena para la salud!

Ahí estaban los dos solos, eran los únicos en el centro de comando, kenny estaba demasiado resfriado como para asistir y devlin se quedo en casa para cuidarlo.

-Si claro como estas "tan enfermo"

-¿Qué insinúas?

-¡no te hagas! Yo te vi cuando pusiste el termómetro en la lámpara, cuando tu tía Sunny se dio vuelta. Ja ja ja ja.

-De todos modos... (Dijo rascándose la cabeza)…no tenia muchas ganas de ser "el chico que lleva las argollas", ¿Por qué la llamaste tu tía? Deberías decirle nuestra.

-No por que sea el hijo adoptivo de ben y mi viejo este con tu tía Gwendolyn,

(La ultima parte la sonó con algo de tristeza) significa que deba usar el "nuestra" ¿no crees?

-mmmm…bueno si no quieres no te obligare.

-¡huf!...bueno por lo menos no podrán decir que no lo vimos…. ¿vemos a los sumo golpeadores? , leí en la extranet que en esta temporada habrá un episodio en donde el "ben team" (ben, Kevin y gwendolyn) ayudan a Ishiyama y Kenko a derrotar a galxiana.

- No se tu pero yo tengo una idea mejor.

Ante la sorpresa del pelinegro, el moreno puso sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y le dio un suave beso, el besado rojo como un tomate lo alejo un poco de el.

-¿Qué estas haciendo? ¿No ves que esto esta mal?

-¿Por qué? Yo te quiero y tú me quieres, yo no le veo nada de malo.

- Esto ya lo habíamos hablado….no podemos estar juntos… (El bajo la cabeza derramando unas lagrimas)…entiende nuestros papás nunca lo van a aceptar…hagamos como que esto no paso, sigamos como amigos ¿OK?

-¿me quieres?

-No me preguntes eso, ya suéltame kenny.

-¡NO!...No hasta que me contestes… (Le tomo el mentón para que no pudiera evitar mirarlo a los ojos)…si me dices que no te suelto y dejo esto hasta acá…. ¿me quieres devlin?

-yooo

Ojos azules quería de verdad decirle que no lo quería, que fueran solo amigos pero la frase no le salía de los labios su razón le gritaba que era lo correcto pero su corazón le decía a gritos que eso seria la mayor mentira de su vida, que el lo amaba con todo su ser…a pesar de lo mucho reclamara su razón el no pudo evitar decir lo que su corazón tanto quería…

-te quiero kenny, te amo con el alma.

-yo también, cada día que pasa te quiero más, eres la criatura, más hermosa de toda la creación y no podría vivir sin ti… si ellos a pesar de todo lograron estar con quien querían, Si ellos pueden ser felices,¿Por qué no podemos serlo nosotros?

-Eso es un echo, también es un echo de que cuando se enteren nos van a querer crucificar.

-No tienen por que saberlo… (Dijo dulcemente mientras le acariciaba el cabello)…no por todavía.

-Será nuestro secreto.

El joven tennyson apretó un poco el abrazo, lo suficiente para darle otro beso al joven levin.

¿Qué otra cosa podían hacer? Desde que se vieron por primero vez sintieron ese fuerte sentimiento, ese sentimiento que trataron por todos los medios de mantener controlado, de mantenerlo en amistad pero no pudieron….A pesar de que lo que sus familias, el mundo, universo entero opine, a pesar de lo que digan los papeles legales….ellos nunca podrán verse como hermanos ni como amigos.


	6. Chapter 6

Mi felicidad

Ben 10 no me pertenece.

Capitulo 6

El joven tennyson camino sin escuchar ningún ruido mientras se bebía un refresco.

-Por fin paz y tranquilidad.

Kenny estaba en lo cierto….sully regreso a anodyne junto a sunny para terminar su entrenamiento, lev a primera hora se lo llevo su madre devuelta a Osmos, Kevin por fin encontró un departamento y se mudo…En cuanto a ben y julie regresaban en la tarde de su luna de miel (en realidad fue solo un fin de semana por las responsabilidades de ben)

-¡que agradable es el silencio!...esta demasiado silencioso…. (Al ver lo que ocurría en el living se le soltó la bebida de las manos)…me quiero morir….

Solo hasta que llego al living se dio cuenta el porque…..Ahí estaban gwen II, Jaylin y Emili en una piyamada maquillando a su bisabuelo que roncaba sentado en el sofá.

-¡que lindo quedo!

-si, lastima que ya no hay donde maquillar.

-¡MAQUILLEMOS A…..(jaylin se dio vuelta y apunto al moreno)… KENNY!

-¡GRAN IDEA!... (Gritaron las otras niñas al unísono)

-¡yo me largo!

Ojos verdes corrió lo más rápido que pudo de las tres niñas que lo perseguían con pintura y perfume….Creyó que no tendría escapatoria hasta que una mano lo jalo a la habitación de huéspedes.

-shhhh….no grites soy devlin.

-que alivio por un momento pensé que me estaban raptando…. ¿que haces aquí?

-lo mismo que tu, me escondo de las maquilladoras…lo único malo es que nos vamos a aburrir como ostras aquí.

-¿eso crees?, te tengo una sorpresa.

Con una gran sonrisa el castaño movió una pintura, escribió la palabra "bosque anodyte" en un monitor y apretó un botón rojo, un holograma de un hermoso bosque rosado fluorescente con un lago de aguas cristalinas bajo un cielo estrellado. Apareció en la habitación.

Si son fuera por las ventanas y el marco de la puerta la ilusión seria perfecta (por suerte esta habitación era muy amplia)

-¡guau! , se ve tan real… (Se agacho para tocar el piso)….hasta se siente tan real.

-Mi padre instalo esto cuando comenzó a salir con julie, no me preguntes el por que….espera un momento… (Apretó un botón azul)…ahora esta cerrado y nadie podrá oírnos.

-me sorprende que ben te allá dicho sobre esto.

-en realidad yo escuche cuando se lo explicaba a mi tía…quédate callado ¿he?

-Mis labios están cerrados.

-¡vamos a nadar!..(Se saco la polera, los pantalones y los zapatos)… ¡el ultimo en llegar es una gallina!

Kenny en calzoncillos corrió hacia el lago holográfico, se lanzo de piquero y el lago se comporto como uno real.

-¡ven dev! El agua esta buenísima.

Devlin dudo por un momento pero los insistentes llamados de kenny lo convencieron de zambullirse.

-esta tibia.

-Ahora ¡guerra de agua!

Ambos se lanzaron agua mutuamente, no sabían cuanto tiempo había pasado ni les importaba, este era uno de los pocos momentos en que podían estar verdaderamente juntos.

-ya ya kenny…me rindo…me rindo.

-¡lo sabia lo sabia!...ahora mi premio.

El moreno se acercó lo suficiente para besar al pelinegro, primero le dio un tímido beso, luego uno más tierno y por ultimo un beso más largo y apasionado que el anterior.

-¿Dónde aprendiste a hacer eso?

-Internet, tiene de todo solo debes saber por donde buscar… (Le guiño un ojo y le revolvió el cabello)….estoy cansado, salgamos.

Ojos azules asintió, al salir se vistieron y ambos se sentaron bajo un roble, una suave frisa rozo sus mellillas llevando el dulce aroma de flores silvestres, todo era tan hermoso y perfecto que costaba creer que en la realidad existiera en alguna parte del universo.

-ahora se por que sully le encanta adonyte.

-Cuesta creer que este lugar exista en realidad, seria perfecto si no tuviéramos que ir a la cocina a buscar algo de comer.

-Cierra los ojos.

-¿Por qué?

-solo ciérralos.

-ok

Devlin cerro fuertemente los ojos, mientras kenny se trasformo en xlr8, de un movimiento fue y regreso, preparo todo y volvió a su forma original.

-ya puedes abrirlos.

Ante el un mantel blanco con candelabros de velas rojas, dos copas de cristal y cubiertos de plata (claro que los paltos estaban llenos de chulerías y en vez de vino había coca-cola)

-Tu si que estas lleno de sorpresas.

-Naaa…es que años de ver obligado las teleseries de mi hermana me dio una idea…. (El se rasco la cabeza avergonzado)…. ¿te sirvo algo de tomar?

-claro.

-¿de donde sacaste todo esto?

-mi secreto, comamos, tal algún día te lo diré.

Mientras comían tuvieron una platica agradable, al terminar kenny devolvió todo de la misma forma en que la había traído, se sentó al lado de devlin y puso su brazo alrededor de su cuello.

-Esto es tan agradable… ¿crees que podamos tener más días así?

-no se pero podemos intentarlo ¿no?

Ellos sabían que afuera había un mundo que no los aceptaría, que los señalaría, lo sabían, lo pensaban, ninguno lo dijo para no arruinar el momento.

-¡KENNY! ¡DEVLIN! ¡SABEMOS QUE ESTAN AHÍ!

-¡VAMOS, VAMOS ABRAN!

Eran las niñas que tocaban la puerta como si estuvieran contratadas para hacerlo.

-¿dijiste que no nos podían oír?

-Así es pero nosotros si podemos oír lo que pasa afuera, deben estar tocando puerta por puerta para saber en donde estamos.

-van a abrir la puerta….nos van a descubrir.

-cálmate mi ángel… (Abrazo tiernamente a su amado)…ya se cansaran.

Las niñas tocaron la puerta sin resultado alguno.

-bueno la siguiente.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué tanto escándalo?

El bisabuelo sin darse cuenta de su "fashion emergency" , se despertó por el alboroto que hacían sus descendientes.

.-nada abuelito…. ¡buenas noches a todos!

-yo también me voy a la cama.

-hasta mañana viejo.

La piyamada se termino de golpe, las niñas fueron a sus respectivas habitaciones antes que el anciano se diera cuenta de lo que le hicieron mientras dormía.

-¿fue algo que dije?

El viejo continuo su camino hacia el baño…muy pronto sabría el por que….Cuando el peligro por fin paso devlin y kenny fuero al living a ver los sumos golpeadores como si nada hubiera pasado.


	7. Chapter 7

Mi felicidad

Ben 10 no me pertenece

Capitulo 7

Han pasado años desde aquel día, ellos no sabían como pero habían podido mantener su relación en secreto, a pesar de la familia, de los miles de paparazzi y las fanáticas de ken 10 pidiéndole un autógrafo a cada cinco minutos…Nadie sabia lo de ellos.

-¿me vas a decir de buena vez de quien son los mensajitos?

-¿he? ¿De que hablas jay?

-no te hagas….(le dio una palmada en la espalda)…pusiste esa cara de tonto cuando leíste el msm que te llego.

-¿Veamos?...tengo miles de fanáticas en todo el mundo...mmm…..¿quien me mandaría mensajes?

-¿a si? No te creo.

-Tengo mucha tarea que hacer, nos vemos Detective.

El moreno se fue en su patineta voladora, la pelinegra le saco la lengua y se cruzo de brazos…Ella presentía (por que todavía no había podido confirmarlo)...de que tenia a "alguien especial", la curiosidad la mataba, a pesar de sus poderes siempre llegaba a punto muerto.

-Ya se lo puse….(dijo en su celular)….ahora sabremos la verdad.

- nos juntamos donde quedamos.

-ok…(corto la llamada)….¡ahora si que no te vas a escapar ken 10!

En un café, esperaba Emili con una computadora portátil.

-¿estas segura de querer espiarlo?, no a dicho nada debe ser por una buena razón.

-Naaa….me muero de curiosidad ¿tu no?, vemos por donde anda.

-¡huf!...ya estoy aquí, supongo que ya no puedo dar pie atrás.

Miraban la pantalla, el GPS indica que el joven tennyson se encontraba en un edificio abandonado en las afueras de la ciudad.

-¿Qué estará haciendo en un edificio de departamentos abandonado?

-¿ves que también eres curiosa?

Las pelinegras tomaron sus patinetas voladoras y salieron del café…Jaylin estaba como si fuera descubrir el santo grial pero Emili sentía algunas dudas de lo que estaba haciendo , no quería decepcionar a su prima así solo la siguió….

Lejos muy lejos de ahí se encontraba "departamentos montes", en una de sus habitaciones iluminado con vez se encontraban dos jóvenes, era el único lugar en que podían estar solos….ahora el cuarto de huéspedes era de ben y julie.

-Se ve todo tan frió, ¿Por qué no enciendes el holograma?

-un momento.

Ken había instalado el mismo sistema de holograma en este lugar, ¡es más! El compro este lugar secretamente (con la recompensa de una misión), para tener un lugar exclusivo para ellos….Escribió la palabra "paraíso" y apretó los botones roja y azul.

-¿te gusta?, creí que seria lo apropiado por nuestro aniversario.

-¡te acordaste! Pensé que lo habías olvidado.

-Yo jamás olvidaría este día.

-¿ya diste la excusa para no asistir a la cena?

-Tengo un trabajo urgente que entregar y tú me ayudas.

Si era el mismo día del matrimonio de ben, por eso podían estar tranquilos de que nadie los buscaría….El moreno puso los brazos alrededor de su cuello, uniendo sus labios con los de el, pasando de las bocas cerradas a los besos con lengua que a ken le encantaba dar.

Profundizo el beso mientras le acariciaba el cabello, ojos azules no sabia exactamente en que momento ocurrió pero termino en el piso con el chico de 13sobre el.

-Devlin… (Dijo casi susurrando en un tono sensual que nuca antes le había oído)…llevamos mucho tiempo de noviazgo ¿no crees que es momento de? Ya sabes.

Devlin se sonrojo y se quedo helado…El admitía que durante los años que llevaban juntos se habían beso e incluso "tocado" pero nunca habían llegado a eso, a decir verdad con todos los extraterrestres e invasiones de otras dimensiones, las clases, las visitas inesperadas de parientes de otros planetas, etc.….el no había tenido tiempo, ni si quiera se le había pasado por la mente que….

-¿no crees que aún somos un poco jóvenes? Tú tienes 13 y yo 14.

-¡OH vamos! Llevamos 3 años juntos…. (El tono sensual regreso a el)… ¿no te gustaría que yo te demostrara "todo el amor" que siento por ti?

-¿No podríamos pensarlo un poquito…( a devlin le hubiera gustado ser más osado como su padre pero para su desgracia en su lugar tenia la timidez de su abuela)…yo…

No pudo terminar la frase, ken casi le devoraba la boca a besos.

Solo paro para quitarle El poleron que usaba de un tirón al más alto, le mordisqueo la oreja, la beso y lentamente bajo por el cuello, justo llegando al pecho el cual lamió como helado, bajando aún más hacia el cierre que aún estaba arriba.

-¿quieres que me detenga?

-no.

Ahí estaba Kenny en el momento que solo había vivido en sueños, solo dos prendas más se interponían entre el sueño y la realidad, se quito su polera y cuando estaba a punto de bajarle el cierre, cuando afuera de la habitación se escucho….

-¿estas segura que es aquí?

-Segurísima, el GPS no se equivoca, solo que perdimos la señal.

-¡EN OTRAS PALABRAS NOS EQUIVOCAMOS DE LUGAR!

Ken 10 reviso su polera solo para encontrar un chip de rastreo, al ver la cara de terror de su novio, lo quito y lo lanzo contra el techo provocando que se hiciera añicos, el sabia que por el sistema de seguridad del holograma también neutralizaba la señal de GPS, de todos modos se mantuvo en silencio.

-Ya esta anocheciendo y si no llegamos a tiempo para la cena nos masacran.

Ambas chicas se retiraron del lugar convencidas de que su "misión de espionaje" fallo.

-¿Qué mierda estaban haciendo ellas aquí?

-Tenemos que ser mucho más cuidadosos.

-En que estábamos…

Al fin con toda tranquilidad el hijo del salvador del mundo pudo quitarle las dos prendas que le sobraban y pudo demostrar "todo el amor "que sentía.


	8. Chapter 8

Mi felicidad

Ben 10 no me pertenece.

Capitulo 8

Ken 10., soltero y sin compromiso o por lo menos eso la gente creía…

Lentamente se despertaba, miro de reojo a quien dormía en su pecho, roncaba pero era algo a lo que el estaba acostumbrado.

-Con esos ruidos podrías despertar a todo un regimiento.

Devlin quien dormía en el pecho de su novio, hizo una mueca y con mucha pereza levanto la cabeza.

-¿A si? Pues en el modo en que babeas podrías ganarle fácil a un San bernardo.

-yo no babeo.

-si lo haces y más seguido de lo que crees ja ja ja.

-ya cállate.

-Yo ronco cuando estoy muy cansado….. (Le guiño un ojo y paso su dedo de modo juguetón por el pecho del moreno)…si tu no fueras tan "enérgico" no me cansaría.

-Pero debes admitir que es un cansancio que bien vale la pena, ¿no crees?

Se levantaron, kenny preparo el desayuno, mientras ambos veían las noticias.

-¡Ese harengue siempre hablando cosas malas de mi viejo!

-calma, no quiero nada de estrés… (Tomo el control y cambio de canal)… ¿mejor?

Era uno de los canales pro-tennyson que además mostraron imágenes del nuevo héroe favorito de la nación..

"ken 10 es una bocana de aire fresco para la nación, es notable héroe norteamericano, un patriota…."

-Un "héroe" que no debe dejarse cegar por lo que dicen los noticieros para cumplir sus misiones.

-Como dijo mi papá:"solo pido algo de crédito"

-No te ofendas pero tu papá siempre se le iba la cabeza en las nubes.

-Se que le gusta la atención que le dan pero sin exagerar…. ¿Sacaste la basura?

-Eso te tocaba a ti "querido"..ja ja ja.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso?

-¿no te has dado cuenta que parecemos casados?

-Debe ser por los 3 años que llevamos juntos, "caramelito" ja ja ja….pero si me toca la basura a ti los platos.

-Ok.

3 años de secretos, de preguntarse si era lo correcto, pero de mucho amor….a pesar de tanto secretismo kenneth kirby Tennyson Green estaba seguro que Devlin Levin era "su felicidad" y que no podría vivir sin el.

Mientras sacaba la basura no podía dejar de pensar en lo que había dicho el pelinegro.

"¿no te das cuenta que parecemos casados?"

-mmmm…. Tal vez ya sea hora de decirles la verdad.

El regreso al living para encontrarse con su compañero, se sentó a su lado en silencio. Dev conocía bien esa cara era la misma cara seria que puso cuando le confeso que sentía algo por el, sin pensarlo dos veces apago la TV (estaban dando los sumo golpeadores pero la cosa se veía seria)

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Vilgax escapo otra vez?

-Devlin tu eres mi felicidad… (Con algo de timidez)...Doy gracias todos los días por haberte conocido y lo cambiaria ni por todo la fama del universo….eres lo mejor que Kevin hizo en su vida, eres precioso, eres….

Ante tal discurso no pudo evitar darle un caluroso beso al oji-verde, cuando se controlo, regreso a su asiento y lo dejo continuar.

-ejem, lo siento me deje llevar continua.

-Olvide lo que iba a decir,….iré al grano… ¿recuerdas cuando tenia 10 años y te dije que les diríamos sobre nosotros algún día'?

-mmmm… (Cerro los ojos por un momento pensativo)…si ya recuerdo.

-Lo he pensado mucho y creo que ese día ha llegado.

-¡¿QUEEEE? ¡¿ERE LOCO, DEMENTE O QUE?

-No podemos mantenerlo eternamente oculto, ahora somos mucho más públicos que antes, en cualquier momento los paparazzi nos van a pillar….yo no se tu pero yo no quiero que se enteren por TV.

-Ahora recuerdo que te dije que cuando supieran nos creerían crucificar….(se tapo la cara con la mano, dio un largo suspiro y miro directo a los ojos del hombre que lo acompañaba)….aún lo creo, esto no va ser fácil, también no va a ser fácil evitar que salgan rumores cuando lo hagamos.

-Lo se, no hay de otra, no se los podemos ocultar más.

Se abrazaron, el momento por el cual ninguno quería pasar llego.

-¿Cómo se los diremos?

- después de la cena, le pediré a mi papá que hablemos en el estudio, tu le pedirás lo mismo al tuyo y cuanto estemos los 4 solos se los decimos.

-Es lo mejor, no soportaría tener que hacerlo en frente de todos.

En ese momento se escucho que una puerta se abrió, ambos se sentaron alejados del otro en sofá y encendieron la TV…en el living entraron julie y gwendolyn tennyson con bolsas del supermercado.

- Hola chicos, lamento haberme tardado tanto pero el trafico era terrible.

-¿se sienten bien? Parece que han visto un fantasma.

-Yo estoy de película Julie.

-Yo igual.

-Ya holgazanes, levántense y ayúdenos con las cosas.

-Como quieras Tía.

Como si nada importante hubiera pasado sacaron el resto de las bolsas de las compras….

En la noche…..Ben estaba en shock y Kevin gritaba a todo pulmón.

-¡¿QUUEEEEE? ¡¿ERES DEMENTE DEGENERADO O QUE?

-Papá así fue yo….

-¡CIERRA LA BOCA!

-Señor Levin yo quiero decirle que…

-¡TU ERES EL CULPABLE DE ESTO HIJO DE PU…

-¡KEVIN CALLATE DE UNA VEZ!

Devlin salio corriendo entre lágrimas mientras que kenny, lo perseguía hasta la calle.

Sin saber que un camionero ebrio venia manejando cuadras atrás.

-¿te lo dije? Nunca lo van a aceptar, nunca seremos felices.

El abrazo a su amado que lloraba desconsoladamente.

-Calma aún tiene solución, entremos cuando ya se hallan calmado, lo volvemos a intentar.

-¿y si en la segunda vez no lo vuelven a aceptar?

-entonces vamos a un lugar donde nadie pueda sepáranos nunca.

-te amo kenny.

-te amo devlin.

Se estaban a punto de besar cuando una luz blanca los ilumino, todo paso en cuestión de segundos, después todo se puso oscuro y solo se oían los gritos de dolor de julie…

En este mundo ellos no encontraron la aceptación que buscaban, en este mundo su felicidad se termino cuando sus padres lo supieron, pero en el más allá.

En un hermoso bosque bajo un roble se encontraban kenny y devlin, el moreno sonrió y puso su brazo en el hombro del otro.

-te dije que iríamos a un lugar donde nadie pueda separarnos nunca.

-Es verdad, solo espero que allá bajo no sufran demasiado.

-Ya consulte eso, descuida se repondrán y llegado el momento vendrán a donde estamos nosotros….recuerda que si nos cansamos de esto podemos regresar.

-yo nunca me cansaría de esto.

Se dieron un suave beso, mientras una brisa agradable llevaba a ellos el olor de las flores silvestres.

Fin


End file.
